The Young One
by nightsky2
Summary: Toni a young friend of Rick's and is living with him and his family.She soon starts having different feelings about Jonathan when she see's him with another woman. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places.I still hope ya enjoy it!   
************************************************************************  
The Young One  
************************************************************************  
Toni Anderson was on her spring break,it was starting this very day.Toni lives with the O'Connells and Jonathan. She is about 14 and sadly,is about Alex's only friend.Even though he is only 8,Toni and Alex have very interesting conversations about his adventures.It was now about 10:30 am when she woke. She slowly slid out of her large bed and stretched.She cracked her neck and looked out her large window. She saw the sun rays dancing off the dew droplets on the lush green lawn.She soon saw that and smiled. She soon put on her normal shorts and T-shirt. She started out of her room with a sigh.She walked to the stairs,when something small ran past her.She stopped and look at what it was. It was Alex. Alex ran to his room and slammed his door.She then started down the stairs,then something much large ran past her.It was Rick this time.Rick soon bagged on Alex's door. Toni just laughed and shook her head.  
  
" Just another normal morning..."   
  
She said laughing still.She got to the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of cereal.She sat down in front of a person reading a newspaper.  
  
"Well good morning to you too..."   
  
She said coldly as she swallowed her cereal and looked at the front page of the newspaper. Jonathan put down his newspaper and cocked an eyebrow at her.She still looked at her cereal bowl.He cleared his throat and she looked at him.She cocked her own eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well if I knew you were here,I would have said good morning,but you are so bloody silent..."  
  
He said coldly back to her.She just looked at him.  
  
"I think that is your hand on my knee."  
  
She said as she stood up.He cocked his head to one side and looked hurt.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He asked softly,soon a large,white rat came out from under the table.She picked it up as Jonathan stood up and backed away.Toni just laughed and petted the mouse.  
  
"Awww...is Jonathan scared of mice?"   
  
She asked as she walked towards him.He kept backing away,scared.She ran to him and put the mouse in his robe.He yelped a bit as he tried to get it out of his robe.Toni just laughed as she watched him.  
  
"Get it out! Get it out!"  
  
He still yelped as the rat fell out of his robe. It ran to Toni and she picked it up.Jonathan was breathing hard as Alex came by and took the rat.  
  
"I found Brandon!"  
  
Alex said as he ran back up the stairs.Toni still laughed a bit to herself as she sat down. Jonathan,still standing up and breathing hard.  
  
"I'm going to hurt you!"  
  
He yelled as he picked her up,she laughed as he did so.  
  
"Stop laughing!"  
  
He yelled,red faced.  
  
"Why? it's pissing you off."  
  
She said laughing a bit. Jonathan put her down and started out the swinging kitchen door.Toni put her cereal bowl in the sink and started into the living room.She walked into the foyer and opened the front door.There stood a beautiful,blonde woman,wearing a short,tight,red dress.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Toni asked as she cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yeh,I'm Annie.Jonathan's waiting for me."  
  
She said as she walked to the stairs and started walking up them.At the top of the stairs,was Jonathan. He was standing tall and looking quite handsome as he looked seriously at Annie.Toni soon felt something in her stomach as she looked at him.Something she really hadn't felt for him before.Annie smiled as she walked to Jonathan and threw herself into his arms.He leaned down and kissed her softly as he held her tightly.Toni shut the front door softly as she watched them.As Jonathan and Annie pulled away,Jonathan wrapped his arm around her waist and started walking towards his bedroom.Annie laughed as she walked ahead of him and shut the door after him... 


	2. A new mystery

thanks for the review y'all...it helps me continue on! :D  
  
***************************************************************  
As Toni just looked at them,she sighed softly.   
"Ok...."  
She said as she started up the stairs towards her bedroom.she soon stopped and placed an ear up against his door.she heard giggles of joy from both of them!Toni's eyes popped open.  
"Well...he's fast."   
She said to herself as she walked away towards her room again.she went to her room and sat down on her bed.  
"tsk..tsk..tsk..what a ladies man..." she said as she laid back on her bed.She soon laughed at that.  
"Jonathan? a ladies man?"   
she soon started to laugh loudly at this.she soon stopped and looked to the ceiling.she soon went to sleep.about 2 hours later she woke up with a start.someone was watching her...she could feel it...She looked around and the door was open a bit.But..she had closed it.she sat up on her bed and still looked around.her closet door was open...when it was closed.  
"this is weird..."   
she said to herself.she stood up and walked into her bathroom and stood there shocked for a moment,then pissed.  
"what are you doing in here?"   
she asked Jonathan as she saw him leaning up against the counter.he just smirked at her as she said so.  
"are you going to answer me?" she asked as she placed her hands upon her hips.he moved to her slowly.  
"of course not.."   
he whispered softly as he walked out of the bathroom and out her bedroom.she shivered a bit at that.  
"ok..that was weirder..."   
she said as she started to pick up her clothes.she did so as she thought about him.what was he doing in her bathroom?why was her things out of order?who ways it moaning her name at night...?she wondered all of these things at the sametime.these things happened every day...and night... 


	3. Who or what the

thanks for the reviews guys.  
******************************************************************  
acouple of hours later,after toni had stop picking up her room,she was in the living room.just looking into space as she thought about those questions.she soon heard a voice.she turned around to look at nothing.she just shook her head and went back to thinking.the voice was heard again.she was getting scared.  
  
"whoes there?" she asked as she stood up.  
  
"only me..."   
  
jonathan said as he came out of the shadows and smiled wickedly.  
  
"don't do that again...you scared me..."   
  
she said as she tried to catch her breathe.he still smiled wickedly at her.  
  
"what? why re you looking at me like that?" she asked as she started to back away.she tripped and backed into a chair.son the gradefather clock rang 5:00pm.she looked to the clock then back to where jonathan was...but he was gone.her eyes wide with fear.she caught her breathe and just looked around.no jonathan.  
  
"ok..this is really werid..."   
  
she said as she stood up.a breeze blew by her and she shivered.she still looked around,no windows were open.soon she felt something on the back of her neck.she turned around quickly but nothing was there.she looked into the darkness and ran up to her room and locked the door.she turned on every light in her room and sat on her bed and sighed. 


	4. This can't be good

************************************************************************  
  
as toni sat on the bed she soon laid back and looked to the ceiling.she soon heard a hacking sound.she slowly and wide eyed moved her eyes from the ceiling to the door.the door was beginning to break open as if someone was hacking at it with a ax.she screamed bloody murder and got off her bed.there was no way out.  
  
"Oh God..."   
she muttered as she looked around.she looked to the window.she ran to it and opened it.she looked 3 stories down...  
  
"Ah no..." she muttered as she came back and looked to the door that was still being hacked down.soon the hacking stopped and she looked at the door.soon rick burst through the door.she looked at him,shocked.he ran to her.  
  
"listen...we are the only two left..."   
  
he said as he held her tight to him in a hug.she pulled away and looked up to him.  
  
"what is going on?"   
  
she asked as she looked up to him.he swallowed hard.  
  
"i can't explain it...some...some one or something came into the house...shift as a tiger...strong as a ox...it..it was weird...i got a glance at it...it...looked like jonathan..."  
  
he said as he gasped a bit.she looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"what?! are you crazy!?"  
  
she yelled as she looked at him pissed.he looked down to her.  
  
"i'm not kiddin'...if you saw him...you'd be...you'd be shocked yourself..."   
  
he said as he looked towards the door.soon footsteps were heard coming down the hallway...she looked up to rick,scared.  
  
"looks like you'll find out for yourself soon..."  
  
he said as she grabbed up his ax...she got behind rick and stayed there....the footsteps got louder..and louder... 


	5. HELLO!

************************************************************************  
rick and toni stood by the window as they looked to the door.  
  
"what does he or it..or whatever it is want from us?"  
  
she asked as she looked up to rick.  
  
"i don't know...it was wired thought i heard him call for you."  
  
he said a bit wide eyed as he looked back down to her.  
  
"what? why me?"  
  
she asked as she shook her head.  
  
"hey i'm not the huge,evil,jonathan here,ok?? you ask him."  
  
he said as she scoffed a bit.she swallowed hard as the footsteps stopped about acouple of feet from the door to her bedroom.  
  
"he's here..."  
  
rick muttered,scared.  
  
'rick is never scared....this really must be happening...i just hope jonathan isn't in a bad mood...'  
  
toni thought to herself as she looked at the door.soon a tall man,about seven feet tall was standing in the doorway.the outline of the man did show he was well muscled.soon a wickedly smiling jonathan came into sight.  
  
'shit...rick was right! whoa! what happened to him! i mean...shit! he's huge! not bad looking..oh shut-up! get those thoughts out of your mind for a moment! ok..ok..what to do..what to do...ah-ha! i'll be my charming self...or my scared shitless self...hmm...both.oh i know! respectful..there you go,toni.'  
  
she thought to herself as jonathan walked more towards them.his muscles were large and firm. His shirt was tore as his chest was now expanded and the seams of his shirt were ripped open as his biceps now flexed powerfully. His pants now straining round his firm thighs.she looked upon him and had no expression on her face.he stopped about 2 feet away from her.she swallowed hard as she looked up to him.rick was about a foot shorter then him.jonathan started to caress her cheek as he still smiled wickedly.toni flinched as he did so.  
  
"don't be scared young one...i shall not hurt you..."  
  
jonathan said softly as he still caressed her cheek.rick or toni didn't move at all...  
  
'what is he? is jonathan a...a god?'  
  
toni asked herself. 


End file.
